Memory devices can include internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), static RAM (SRAM), synchronous dynamic RAM (SDRAM), and non-volatile memory.
Non-volatile memory devices (e.g., flash memory) have developed into a popular source of non-volatile memory for a wide range of electronic applications. Flash memory devices typically use a one-transistor memory cell that allows for high memory densities, high reliability, and low power consumption. Common uses for flash memory include personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, and cellular telephones. Program code and system data such as a basic input/output system (BIOS) are typically stored in flash memory devices for use in personal computer systems.
Non-volatile memory devices are also incorporated into solid state storage devices such as solid state drives. Solid state drives can be used in computers to replace the hard disk drives that typically have used magnetic or optical disks for storing large amounts of data. A solid state drive does not use moving parts whereas a hard disk drive requires a complex and sensitive drive and read/write head assembly to interact with the magnetic/optical disk. Thus, the solid state drives are more resistant to damage and loss of data through vibration and impacts.
FIG. 1 illustrates one typical prior art solid state storage device with four channels between a controller and the memory devices. In this example, one channel is comprised of four stacked memory devices 101-104 that is connected to the controller 100.
One drawback to current solid state drive technology is achieving the memory density necessary to adequately and cost effectively replace a computer's hard disk drive. Most modern computers require the capability for storing very large amounts of data (e.g., 250 GB or more) due to digital images, movies, and audio files. Thus, an effective solid state drive should have a memory density approaching a typical hard drive, remain cost competitive, and still fit within the constantly decreasing thickness of a laptop computer or within the constraints of an enterprise storage system, for example.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below that will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a way to increase the memory density of a solid state drive while maintaining or reducing the size.